


Destiny's Twisted Fate

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Follows the storyline of BB 2, only it starts where Jim/Alois is in the Trancy Manor with the old pedophile Trancy.Will include non-canon characters and suggestive themes.





	Destiny's Twisted Fate

"Next!", the old man lying on the love seat called out, eyes searching a brunette boy.

"Move on.", was all he said, before calling 'Next!' once again.

Jim stepped forwards next, noticing a butler standing behind the love seat.

His hair was jet black, but a small white strip in the left was barely noticeable, hidden deeply in the dark abyss.

He was wearing a dark butler suit, his tie had a silver cross hooked to it.

He had cat ears on the top of his head, the right one was as white as the virgin snow, while the left was as black as ink, a large bullet wound in the middle, off to the left side, making the ear look as if a rip would tear it off.

A large scarlet collar was on his neck, lined with sharp dog teeth and cat teeth.

He was wearing glasses, the frame was as black as the rest of his clothing, save the white gloves, white undershirt, black tie, scarlet collar and grey waistcoat underneath the butler tailcoat.

Jim's attention, however, were focused on the eyes hidden underneath the glasses.

They were as sharp as ice, with a shade of blue that could rival his own.

Jim felt himself receive a blow, falling backwards.

He saw the butler move, trying to calm the old man down as he stood up.

Jim saw the long jet black cat tail, a single white tip at the end of it.

"Your eyes disgust me, boy! When I look at them, I can scarcely think of nothing more than filthy rain water!", the Earl Trancy snarled, striking Jim with his cane.

"Next!", he barked, stopping to listen as the butler whispered in his ear.

Jim walked away, glaring softly at the old man.

As he turned away, he didn't notice the butler's eyes flashing red after seeing the glare.

\--------

The butler came into the dungeons, entering the cell the boys were being cleaned in.

"Mr. Raven, you can't come in here right now!", one of the maids said, but the butler just ignored her and walked by.

"Mr. Raven!", she tried again, only to gasp with terror on her face as he spun around, hissing like a feral cat.

"V-v-v-very well, sir!", she cried out, going back to resume her duties.

Raven turned back around, continuing to approach Jim.

He knelt down in front of him, icy eyes boring into Jim's.

"Child, do not let this place discourage you. Yes, it is a dreadful place, but I will make sure nothing utterly bad happens besides the fate that is coming to you. Lord Trancy is disgusted with the color of your eyes and cannot look into them because of the fate approaching him. Our eyes are the same and knowing that I will be the cause of his end pains him. He cannot look into my eyes without fear, so to look into your eyes and see the resemblance strikes fear into his heart. I have one thing to tell you, boy.", Raven whispered, before grabbing one of Jim's hands, entwining their fingers together, bringing their hands up to face level.

"If you ever become the new Earl, I want you to let (Y/N) stay here. She is a wonderful young woman with shiny (H/C) hair and brilliant (E/C) eyes. If I take her back to where we hail from, she will surely be made into a sex toy, only used for pleasure, stress releasing and childrearing. I do not want her to live that life and I'm sure you wouldn't want that to befall her either. So take care of my only friend when I disappear. It might seem crazy, Jim Macken, but I sense a new future for you. And make sure to protect her with every fiber of your being, because even though I will be gone, I will always be watching.", the butler whispered warningly, letting his eyes flash red.

Jim merely nodded, before Raven released his hand and left.

\--------

Jim, now Alois, was sipping tea, in front of him was a young man with ravenette hair that seemed no more than 21, just liked Ms. (Y/N), whom he met a long time ago.

She was sweet and loved 'Jim' to pieces, adoring 'Alois' even more.

He had asked her if she was a demon after he encountered that one in his dream.

To his surprise, she simply smiled and said she was, not bothering to hide it.

She was here with Raven, who was contracted to the Earl, who's wish was to find his son again, or someone to pretend to be his son.

(Y/N) told him, with Jim being Alois, that the Earl's time was almost up.

Alois made arrangements with the young man, who was actually the demon he had first met, deciding to name him Claude Faustus.

Soon, Raven disappeared shortly after the Earl died, but the police couldn't find him.

He truly was gone. 

Alois had ordered Claude to release all of the boys and to stay away from (Y/N) on the days that were written down for Alois from Raven, so Claude wouldn't try anything on the young demoness, who was the spider's exact age of thousands of years old.

Claude obeyed, bowing as Alois had seen Raven do to the old man.

He even called him 'Your Highness', like Raven did.

Everything Claude did, reminded Alois of Raven.

And Alois knew, that what was happening was only the beginning.


End file.
